Thomas Gray
Thomas Gray (26 December 1716 - 30 July 1771) was an English poet, classical scholar, and professor at the University of Cambridge. Life Youth and education Thomas Gray was born in Cornhill, London, the son of an exchange broker and a milliner. He was the fifth of 12 children and the only child of Philip and Dorothy Gray to survive infancy. He lived with his mother after she left his abusive father. He was educated at Eton College where his uncle was one of the masters. He recalled his schooldays as a time of great happiness, as is evident in his "Ode on a Distant Prospect of Eton College". Gray was a delicate and naturally scholarly boy who spent his time reading great literature and avoiding sport. It was probably fortunate for the young and sensitive Gray that he was able to live in his uncle's household rather than at college. He made three close friends at Eton: Horace Walpole, son of Prime Minister Robert Walpole, Thomas Ashton, and Richard West. The four of them prided themselves on their sense of style, their sense of humour, and their appreciation of beauty. In 1734 Gray went up to Peterhouse, Cambridge. He found the curriculum dull. He wrote letters to his friends listing all the things he disliked: the masters ("mad with Pride") and the Fellows ("sleepy, drunken, dull, illiterate Things.") Supposedly he was intended for the law, but in fact he spent his time as an undergraduate reading classical and modern literature and playing Vivaldi and Scarlatti on the harpsichord for relaxation. In 1738 he accompanied his old school-friend Walpole on his Grand Tour, probably at Walpole's expense. They fell out and parted in Tuscany because Walpole wanted to attend fashionable parties and Gray wanted to visit all the antiquities. However, they were reconciled a few years later. Writing and academia Gray began seriously writing poems in 1742, mainly after his close friend Richard WestRichard West died. He moved to Cambridge and began a self-imposed programme of literary study, becoming one of the most learned men of his time, though he claimed to be lazy by inclination. He became a [[Fellow first of Peterhouse, and later of Pembroke College, Cambridge. It is said that the change of college was the result of a practical joke. Terrified of fire, he had installed a metal bar by his window on the top floor of the Burrough's building at Peterhouse, so that in the event of a fire he could tie his sheets to it and climb to safety. Gray spent most of his life as a scholar in Cambridge, and only later in his life did he begin travelling again. Although he was one of the least productive poets (his collected works published during his lifetime amount to fewer than 1,000 lines), he is regarded as the predominant poetic figure of the mid-18th century. In 1757, he was offered the post of Poet Laureate, which he refused. In 1762, the Regius chair of Modern History at Cambridge, a sinecure which carried a salary of Â£400, fell vacant after the death of Shallet Turner, and Gray's friends lobbied the government unsuccessfully to secure the position for him. In the event, Gray lost out to Lawrence Brockett, but he secured the position in 1768 after Brockett's death.Edmund William Gosse, Gray (London: Macmillan, 1902), p. 133 at books.google.com Death Gray died on 30 July 1771 in Cambridge and was buried beside his mother in the churchyard of Stoke Poges, the setting for his famous Elegy. His grave can still be seen there. Writing Gray was so self critical and fearful of failure that he only published thirteen poems during his lifetime and once wrote that he feared his collected works would be "mistaken for the works of a flea". Walpole said that "He never wrote anything easily but things of Humour." Gray was also known as one of the "Graveyard poets" of the late 18th century, along with Oliver Goldsmith, William Cowper, and Christopher Smart. Gray most likely knew these men, sharing ideas about death, mortality, and the finality and sublimity of death. "Elegy" masterpiece It is believed that Gray began writing his masterpiece, the "Elegy Written in a Country Churchyard", in the graveyard of the church in Stoke Poges, Buckinghamshire, in 1742, completing it, after several years lying unfinished, in 1750. It is the greatest elegy in English literature. The poem was a literary sensation when published by Robert Dodsley in February 1751 (see 1751 in poetry) and has made a lasting contribution to English literature. Its reflective, calm and stoic tone was greatly admired, and it was pirated, imitated, quoted and translated into Latin and Greek. It is still one of the most popular and most frequently quoted poems in the English language. In 1759 during the Seven Years War, before the Battle of the Plains of Abraham, British General James Wolfe is said to have recited it to his officers, adding: "Gentlemen, I would rather have written that poem than take Quebec tomorrow". The poem's famous depiction of an "ivy-mantled tow'r" could be a reference to the early-medieval St. Laurence's Church in Upton, Slough. The Elegy was recognised immediately for its beauty and skill. It contains many outstanding phrases which have entered the common English lexicon, either on their own or as quoted in other works. A few of these include: * "The Paths of Glory" * "Celestial fire" * "Some mute inglorious Milton" * "Far from the Madding Crowd" * "The unlettered muse" * "Kindred spirit" Gray also wrote light verse, such as Ode on the Death of a Favourite Cat, Drowned in a Tub of Gold Fishes, a mock elegy concerning Horace Walpole's cat. After setting the scene with the couplet "What female heart can gold despise? What cat's averse to fish?", the poem moves to its multiple proverbial conclusion: "a fav'rite has no friend", "know one false step is ne'er retrieved" and "nor all that glisters, gold". (Walpole later displayed the fatal china vase on a pedestal at his house in Strawberry Hill.) Gray's surviving letters also show his sharp observation and playful sense of humour. He is also well known for his phrase, :"where ignorance is bliss, 'tis folly to be wise." This is from his Ode on a Distant Prospect of Eton College (1742). Forms '' by Maria Cosway, an illustration to Gray's poem Ode on the Spring, referring to the lines "Lo! where the rosy-bosomed Hours, Fair Venus' train, appear"]] Gray himself considered his two Pindaric odes, The Progress of Poesy and The Bard, his best works. Pindaric odes are written with great fire and passion, unlike the calmer and more reflective Horatian odes such as Ode on a distant Prospect of Eton College. The Bard tells of a wild Welsh poet cursing Edward I after the conquest of Wales and prophesying in detail the downfall of the House of Plantagenet. It is very melodramatic, and ends with the bard hurling himself to his death from the top of a mountain. When his duties allowed, Gray travelled widely throughout Britain to places like Yorkshire, Derbyshire, and Scotland in search of picturesque scenery and ancient monuments. These things were not generally valued in the early 18th century, when the popular taste ran to classical styles in architecture and literature and people liked their scenery tame and well-tended. Some people have seen Gray's writings on this topic, and the Gothic details that appear in his Elegy and The Bard as the first foreshadowing of the Romantic movement that dominated the early 19th century, when William Wordsworth and the other Lake poets had taught people to value the picturesque, the sublime, and the Gothic. Gray combined traditional forms and poetic diction with new topics and modes of expression and may be considered as a classically focused precursor of the romantic revival. Gray's connection to the Romantic poets is vexed. In the prefaces to the 1800 and 1802 editions of Wordsworth's and Samuel Taylor Coleridge's Lyrical Ballads, Wordsworth singled out Gray's "Sonnet on the Death of Richard West" to exemplify what he found most objectionable in poetry, declaring it was "Gray, who was at the head of those who, by their reasonings, have attempted to widen the space of separation betwixt prose and metrical composition, and was more than any other man curiously elaborate in the structure of his own poetic diction." Indeed, it was Gray who had written, in a letter to West, that "the language of the age is never the language of poetry." Recognition Four of his poems ("Elegy written in a Country Churchyard," "The Curse upon Edward," "The Progress of Poesy," and "On a Favourite Cat, Drowned in a Tub of Gold Fishes") were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse.Alphabetical list of authors: Daniel, Samuel to Hyde, Douglas. Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 18, 2012. There is a plaque in Cornhill marking his birthplace. Publications Poetry *''An Ode on a Distant Prospect of Eton College''. London: Printed for R. Dodsley and sold by M. Cooper, 1747. *''An Elegy Wrote in a Country Church Yard. London: Printed for R. Dodsley and sold by M. Cooper, 1751. *''Designs by Mr. R. Bentley, for Six Poems by Mr. T. Gray. London: Printed for R. Dodsley, 1753. *''Odes, by Mr. Gray''. London: Printed at Strawberry-Hill, for R. and J. Dodsley, 1757. *''Poems by Mr. Gray. London: Printed for J. Dodsley, 1768. *''The Poems of Mr. Gray: To Which Are Prefixed Memoirs of His Life and Writings by W. Mason, M.A.. York, UK: Printed by A. Ward; and sold by J. Dodsley, London; and J. Todd, York, 1775. * The Poetical Works of Thomas Gray, Thomas Parnell, William Collins, Matthew Green, and Thomas Warton (edited by Robert Aris Willmott). London: George Routledge, 1853.The Poetical Works of Thomas Gray, Thomas Parnell, William Collins, Matthew Green, and Thomas Warton (1853), Internet Archive, Web, Sep. 24, 2012. * Select Poems of Thomas Gray (edited by William J. Rolfe). New York: Harper & Brothers, 1883.Select Poems of Thomas Gray, Project Gutenberg, Web, Sep. 25, 2012. *''The Works of Thomas Gray, in Prose and Verse'' (4 volumes; edited by Edmund Gosse). London: Macmillan, 1884. *''Gray's Poems'' (edited by John Bradshaw). London & New York: Macmillan, 1891.Gray's Poems edited by J. Bradshaw, Internet Archive, Web, Sep. 25, 2012. *''Gray's English Poems, Original, and Translated from the Norse and Welsh'' (edited by D.C. Tovey). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1898. *''The Complete Poems of Thomas Gray: English, Latin and Greek'' (edited by H.W. Starr and J.R. Hendrickson). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1966. *''The Poems of Thomas Gray, William Collins, Oliver Goldsmith'' (edited by Roger Lonsdale). London & Harlow: Longmans, Green, 1969. Anthologized *''A Collection of Poems: By Several Hands, volume 2'' (edited by Robert Dodsley; includes Gray's "Ode on the Spring," "Ode on the Death of a Favourite Cat," and "Ode on a Distant Prospect of Eton College"). London: Printed for R. Dodsley, 1748. Letters *''The Correspondence of Thomas Gray'' (3 volumes; edited by Paget Toynbee and Leonard Whibley). Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1935 ** reprinted, with additions and corrections by Herbert W. Starr. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1971. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Thomas Gray 1716-1771, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 24, 2012. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Thomas Gray in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900:"Elegy written in a Country Churchyard," "The Curse upon Edward," "The Progress of Poesy," "On a Favourite Cat, Drowned in a Tub of Gold Fishes". * Selected Poetry of Thomas Gray (1716-1771) (9 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Thomas Gray 1716-1771 at the Poetry Foundation. * Thomas Gray at PoemHunter (13 poems). ;Books * * [http://andromeda.rutgers.edu/~jlynch/C18/biblio/gray.html Selected Bibliography: Thomas Gray (1716-1771)] Alan T. McKenzie and B. Eugene McCarthy ;About *Thomas Gray in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Thomas Gray at NNDB *Thomas Gray at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Thomas Gray (1716-1771) at Luminarium - Life, extensive works, essays, study resources * [http://www.britannica.com/eb/article-9037806/Thomas-Gray Thomas Gray - Britannica Online Encyclopedia] * Original article is at "Thomas Gray" * Gray by Edmund Gosse, * [http://faculty.winthrop.edu/kosterj/ENGL201/Gray.htm Thomas Gray (1716-1771)] by Jo Koster. Literary analysis and biography with illustrations (including six that William Blake did for some of Gray's most popular poems) ;Etc. * [http://www.thomasgray.org/ The Thomas Gray Archive] Alexander Huber, ed., University of Oxford Category:English literary critics Category:English poets Category:Fellows of Pembroke College, Cambridge Category:Fellows of Peterhouse, Cambridge Category:Old Etonians Category:Sonneteers Category:1716 births Category:1771 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets